


Make It Everlasting (So Nothing's Incomplete)

by inpiniteu



Category: KARA (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu





	Make It Everlasting (So Nothing's Incomplete)

  
  
  
**2008년 9월**  
  
Being a _sunbaenim_ is something Nicole can’t get used to.  
  
It’s weird, being treated with such respect when the only thing she has done is debuting a few months earlier than them. It’s definitely ridiculous when she’s being greeted in such a way by _hoobaes_ who are going to be more successful than KARA in a few years, if not a few months.  
  
Nicole is young but she’s not blind nor ignorant. She knows KARA is a disappointment, a failure — one that has been struggling for the past eighteen months and a more than lukewarm debut. She knows that they are probably considered as a joke behind closed doors, not even two years in and already undergoing a line-up change.  
  
It’s a new era though, she convinces herself (or tries to, when she can't sleep and nothing makes sense anymore), as Sunghee’s familiar soothing voice is being replaced by Hara’s Gwangju dialect and Jiyoung’s bubbly tone.  
  
It’s a new start, something they can’t afford to ruin, something she’s going to give everything she has and owns to.  
  
That’s the sole reason of her smiles and nods when countless hoobaes come to greet them backstage with bright eyes and even brighter smiles. Nicole takes the signed CDs they offer her and her members with a nod and well-worded congratulations she has rehearsed again and again.  
  
She’s sixteen but already feels drained, tired of a world that is too heartless for her and tearing her apart, upset that she still works so hard for a shot at stardom because this — dancing, singing, being on stage — is everything she has ever wanted (and the only thing she knows).  
  
It’s a job, a job, a _job_ so she smiles, smiles, smiles.  
  
“We’re happy to meet you, Nicole sunbaenim. I’m Choi Minho. Please, treat us well!”  
  
She smiles, nods, promises. Anything for my hoobae, she says, aware he’s already more popular than she ever was.  
  
  
  
  
 **2010년 2월**  
  
Their lovemaking is a reflection of what they are. Passionate, fast, adventurous and still, full of love, wholesome through and through.  
  
It’s a reflection of who they are, two kids trying to make a place for love in a life where love is trivial, useless, nonsensical.  
  
Both of them are always silent during their intercourses, used to a life of discretion.  
  
No screams, no moans, just intertwined limbs, her bare breasts against his chest, her legs wrapped around him, pale skins that they mouth on, careful to not leave marks. Just faint, breathless moans in his ear and rough whispers of her name in hers, the _Nicole, Cole-ah, I love you_ he murmurs while he’s deep inside her haunting her for weeks, until the next time they manage to see each other — a sordid thirty seconds meeting in a busy hallway, where he greets her like everyone else, except for the brushing of their hands and the way he smiles at her, only at her, letting her know she’s special, she’s no sunbae of him anymore.  
  
She’s more, more, _more_. She’s his first love.  
  
  
  
  
 **2009년 7월**  
  
“I like you, Nicole sunbaenim,” Minho confesses, a single red rose in his hand. He’s calm and confident, almost full of himself but she notices the way his hand trembles (and it changes everything).  
  
Her own hands are shaking, too.  
  
Two shaking hands, two shaking hearts.  
  
  
  
  
 **2011년 2월**  
  
“I’m scared,” she whispers, gripping her phone tightly. “Is what I’m doing the right thing, Minho?”  
  
Nicole is curled up in her makeshift bed - an old and thin mattress her mom found in the attic and put in the living room in a hurry. She hasn’t been back in the dorms for days now, not since the lawsuit has been plastered in every korean newspaper and discussed in heated online posts, not since she put her future in jeopardy in a twisted game of make-or-break. She hasn't seen Gyuri since then and barely spoke with Seungyeon, Hara and Jiyoung.  
  
She's not ready, not sure she will ever be.  
  
“You wouldn’t have done so otherwise, babe,” Minho replies, his voice coming out rushed but soothing her nonetheless.  
  
He's a drug she's hooked on.  
  
She is aware he has taken a break from filming to take her call and she feels bad — bad that she’s bothering him with her problems, bad that he doesn’t even complain and takes everything in stride, bad that he’s still the charming prince to a now fallen princess. “I have faith that everything will be alright in the end. Where is hiding the positive, always smiling girl that I love?”  
  
“She’s rolling her eyes at you,” Nicole chuckles, forgetting her worries for a second and laughing softly when she hears him grunt. “Thank you, babe," she whispers but he hears her loud and clear, "I really needed this.”  
  
 _I really needed you._  
  
  
  
  
 **2014년 1월**  
  
 _I’m leaving for the States. This opportunity is everything I have now._  
 _You have me._  
 _I can’t bring you down with me, Minho. I’m sorry._  
  
Seoul — New-York. Six thousand eight hundred miles. Two broken hearts.  
  
  
  
  
 **2015년 9월**  
  
“Do I need to call you sunbae now?” She asks, patting the seat next to her, inviting him to sit down. He’s the first person who has greeted her since she has released her first solo song a few days ago. Her backstage room is ridiculously sized, probably even the smallest one in the building. She doesn’t complain though, doesn’t have the right to complain, so she doesn’t say anything and smiles, smiles, smiles. Everything has changed but in the end, nothing did.  
  
Some people say being prideful isn’t right. She’s just glad nobody gets the pleasure of seeing her crumble down, that her skin is thick enough for her to not breakdown in front of them — the staff, PDs, fellow idols.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, babe.”  
  
She smiles, smiles, smiles but nobody smiles back, except him, and for his smile, she gives in exchange something she only wants him to have, to see, to stop — her tears.  
  
  
  
  
 **2014년 4월**  
  
Nothing in Korea has changed. She barely tries to hide, already too used to the freedom she left in New-York, already too used to not being relevant anymore.  
  
She hasn’t changed either, couldn’t even if she tried — her still heartbroken heart painfully beating in her ribcage every hour, every minute, every second of the day too painful to ignore.  
  
Nicole doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry when the first person she sees in a crowded airport is his face on a giant ad.  
  
She doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry when she turns on her old korean phone, discarded after she left (as everything else was, except for her pain), and gets dozens of notifications — all are text message of him.  
  
She doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry when the latest is from two minutes ago.  
  
She doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry when a single red rose awaits on her doorstep.  
  
She doesn’t know.  
  
So, she does both (and her painful heart skips a beat).  
  
( _”Welcome back. I missed you. I miss you. I love you.”_ )  
  
  
  
  
 **2023년 8월**  
  
 **CHOI MINHO ANNOUNCES HIS WEDDING!**  
  
Former SHINee member Choi Minho (33) recently announced that he would be getting married soon!  
  
On the 13th, he uploaded a handwritten letter on his fansite revealing his future plans and his upcoming wedding to Jung Nicole (33). This announcement comes two years after Choi publicly acknowledged his relationship with the former KARA member and now solo artist on an episode of _Stars Confessions_ causing havoc in the korean entertainment world.  
  
The now successful actor who was discharged from the army seven months ago and just recently ended the filming of his new movie _A New Chance_ addressed his fans in a touching letter, asking them to “take care of Nicole as their own sister-in-law” and “(to) support him through this new chapter of his life.”  
  
Jung is rumored preparing for her comeback in a few weeks and hasn't commented on the announcement.  
  
Choi and Jung have been dating for 14 years and are planning to wed in six months.  
  
Congratulations!  
  
  
  
  
 **2010년 5월**  
  
“I want five kids,” Minho whispers, his fingertips tracing the skin of her stomach, smiling at the goosebumps he leaves on every single inch of her pale, milky skin, “three boys and two girls.”  
  
Nicole chuckles, her forehead resting against the hollow of his throat, her lips caressing his bare skin. It’s funny, she thinks, how everything sounds easy when she’s with him, how he can make her forget they should get ready to film the second part of Dream Team when they prefered having sex in the backseat of his van.  
  
She’s ready to tell him that kids will probably not happen in a long time, if ever.  
  
She doesn’t.  
  
“Let’s make it six,” she says instead, dropping kisses on his jaw, the afterglow of sex making her giddy. “Three boys and three girls, rowdy little champions like their daddy and cute little cooks as their mommy.”  
  
It’s just a fantasy, they're both aware of it, but they want to indulge in it as much as they can.  
  
It’s just a fantasy but it makes them feel alive.  
  
  
  
  
 **2014년 7월**  
  
The text messages don’t stop — one, two, three, eight, fourteen, forty-nine, eighty-six, countless.  
  
Messages about everything and sweet nothings, random jokes and words of love.  
  
Every single message is different, except for one thing — the two hearts he signs with, one full and one empty.  
  
Nicole always replies, too but there’s no heart. Not one, not two.  
  
Until today.  
  
It’s just a little heart in a text message after all, she says, almost as a justification — but the two of them know it’s so much _more._  
  
  
  
  
  
( _“Why two different hearts? Why are they both full now?”_  
“One was mine and one was yours but it doesn’t matter anymore."  
"Why?"  
"You said it, both are full. You gave me your heart again and I plan to treasure it." )  
  
  
---


End file.
